Les dés sont jetés
by Jeece
Summary: Tsunade vient à peine de devenir Hokage que Konoha est attaqué par un mystérieux village. Parmi ces ninjas, certaines personnes que l'ont croyaient mortes reviennent. Chap 3 ajouté. reviews !
1. De la confiance

**Les dés sont jetés.**

Chapitre un: "c'est de la confiance que naît la trahison"

L'Hokage est mort, vive l'Hokage. Le village de la feuille se remet difficilement du coup porté par ce serpent d'Orochimaru. A la tête du village, un nouvel Hokage, une ninja légendaire, Tsunade. Les habitants ne manquent pas de courage. Le village se reconstruit. Les blessés guérissent doucement. Les survivants disent adieu aux disparus. Même si certaine de ses manières sont discutable, Tsunade a su prendre en main Konoha. Les tours de garde furent doublés aux frontières. Des patrouilles arpentent les rues de jour comme de nuit à tour de rôle. La crainte venait de l'attente d'une autre attaque. Orochimaru ou un autre village venant terminer le travail. Porter le coup de grâce et faire tomber le géant que représentait la puissance militaire de Konoha.

Rien ne vient.

Attendre un ennemi imaginaire rendait les gens nerveux. Guettez les ténèbres et ne rien voir en sortir.

Jamais.

Ensuite, des rumeurs arrivèrent. Des rumeurs sans fondement comme c'est généralement le cas. Un simple village ayant formé leurs propres ninjas. Nami no kuni. Un client de moins et peut-être un ennemi potentiel en plus. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui était vrai ou faux ?

Konoha avait failli tomber. Tout était possible.

Kotetsu étouffa un bâillement. Il était minuit et le brouillard régnait en maître absolu sur la nuit. Que se soit de n'importe quel côté de la porte qu'il était chargé de surveiller. Idéal pour une attaque, songea-t-il. Mais il rit de sa propre bêtise. Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Si personne ne les avait attaqués alors qu'ils étaient au plus bas, pourquoi maintenant alors que tout était pratiquement réparé et que la vie reprenait ses droits ? Le sommeil lui faisait penser n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs... la relève est en retard...

Kotetsu en déduit que cela devait être à Kakashi de le remplacer. Dans ce cas... il pouvait attendre encore longtemps avant de le voir arriver.

Le ninja se releva de son poste, fit quelques mouvements pour réveiller ses membres engourdis par le froid accompagnant le brouillard.

Il balaya l'extérieur du regard sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il observait. Il rêvait d'un bon lit. De toute façon rien ne viendra cette nuit.

Par esprit de contrariété sans doute, quelque chose se produisit. La lumière étouffée par la brume d'une lanterne. Un signal ? Un message codé ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Kotetsu plissa les yeux, la lumière disparut. Il crut avoir rêver mais il ne pouvait faire la sourde oreille. D'un saut, il se retrouva à l'extérieur du village, devant la porte. La laisser sans surveillance n'était pas prudent toutefois il ne pouvait appeler du renfort ou sonner l'alerte pour un possible mirage. Le sommeil pouvait lui jouer des tours.

Si seulement l'autre avait été là, à l'heure. Des yeux bien éveillés auraient assisté au phénomène.

Le calme le plus plat répondit au ninja.

Kotetsu allait songer à rebrousser chemin quand se fut le tour d'une ombre a sortir du brouillard.

La forme s'avança calmement, faisant face à Kotetsu. Maudit brouillard, impossible de voir le signe sur le bandeau. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'un ninja, c'était certain.

"Qui va là ?" Par cette question, il fallait comprendre: ami ou ennemi ?

Stupide brume empêchant d'y voir à deux pas.

Il sentit alors une main se posant brusquement sur son épaule. C'était idiot mais Kotetsu avait faillit sursauter de surprise.

"J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois."

Il se tourna légèrement vers Genma, il ne voulait pas perdre du regard l'inconnu rester immobile depuis l'arrivé du ninja.

"La relève." Dit simplement Genma sans motif pour son retard.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais." Répondit Kotetsu avec un sourire. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face seul à un éventuel ennemi dont on ignorait le nombre. Il était sûr que l'inconnu était un ennemi sinon il agirait autrement plutôt que par un silence borné.

Genma mâchouilla son sembon avec un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas en retard, regarde." Il montre le visiteur d'un mouvement de tête presque dédaigneux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet. "Pile à l'heure pour la fête."

Le ninja passa alors à l'attaque, en fonçant droit sur eux. Ses traits devinrent plus visible, du moins ce qui n'était pas caché. Un voile noire recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage. Ne laissant voir qu'un regard d'une lueur bleutée presque irréel, séparé par une mèche de cheveux gras et noirs. Son imagination sans doute.

Le bandeau frontal ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Une croix était gravée dessus et la forme de la plaque métallique ressemblait au triangle blanc que les fantômes portaient dans les légendes pour effrayer les petits quel que soit le village.

Tout çà, en plus de l'atmosphère régnant sur les lieux, donnait l'impression d'affronter un spectre.

Une ruse de l'ennemi très certainement.

Mystérieux ennemi.

Dont les mouvements étaient pourtant si étrangement familier...

Une impression de déjà vu. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par çà. Il devait combattre. Kotetsu s'était précipité pour sonner l'alerte. Il devait terrasser l'ennemi ou bien combattre jusqu'à l'arriver de renfort.

Genma lança le sembon qu'il avait en bouche, l'ennemi lança un kunai exactement au même moment. Les deux projectiles se dévièrent mutuellement. Pendant se deux, les deux ninjas en avait profité pour se rapprocher l'un l'autre. Ils attaquèrent avec deux coups de pieds dans une synchronisation parfaite, l'attaque de l'un permettant éviter celle de l'autre. L'ennemi évita un autre coup de pied avec un mouvement souple du bras visant à faire perdre l'équilibre de Genma. Celui-ci put se rétablir en jetant sa jambe libre sur l'épaule ennemie pour s'en servir d'appui et sauter un peu plus loin. Ce mouvement... c'était du tai-chi. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne maîtrisant aussi bien ce taijutsu. Non, cette personne était morte.

Aller mon vieux, réveille-toi. Tu es en train de tourner à l'ennemi là.

Il fit un coup de pied circulaire pour refaire face à celui-ci. Le ninja évita l'attaque en faisant un coup de pied circulaire également mais sauté. Ce petit jeu où chacun évitait l'autre par une attaque dura un petit moment.

Il fallait en finir, Genma composa des sceaux et sauta pour lancer sa technique mais il n'en eut pas le temps...

Genma ne vit rien venir, tant la technique fut rapide. L'ennemi sortit sa lame du fourreau et puis plus rien... Juste le reflet de la lune sur le katana et qui, avec la vitesse, traça temporairement dans les airs une courbe parfaite. Un croissant de lune, songea-t-il tandis que le choc le fit brutalement retomber sur le sol.

Le sang gicle. Son sang. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupait Genma. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui lui fit faire cette grimace de stupeur. Il ne souffre pas de sa blessure, pas encore.

"Non." Souffla-t-il. La lame adverse l'a traversé, il ne sent plus son bras, et son corps commençait à s'engourdir. La scène semblait figer. Leurs regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Le regard lugubre de l'ennemi plongé dans celui de Genma d'où la vie s'effaçait petit à petit. Il allait mourir. C'était inévitable.

Genma tendit sa main valide, tremblante et ensanglanter vers le visage de l'autre ninja.

"Si je dois mourir..." murmura-t-il. L'ennemi ne fit aucun mouvement pour empêcher ce qui allait suivre, il n'enfonça pas la lame d'avantage. Il se contentait de fixer Genma.

La main hésitante arracha d'un geste lourd le voile noir masquant le ninja. Démasquant l'inconnu qui s'avérait ne pas en être un en fin de compte.

"Toi ! Imp..." Il ne voulait pas le croire mais pourtant cela expliquait tout. Ce style, cette attaque. C'était bien la danse sous la nouvelle lune qui l'avait touché. Il pensa à la technique interdite d'Orochimaru. Impossible, il avait vu le corps. Et si quelqu'un c'était amusé à jouer les pilleurs de tombes, cela se serait su. Alors... Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions, il put néanmoins formuler faiblement la deuxième.

"Shi no kuni." Répondit Hayate. Il s'agissait bien de sa voix. Un nom aussi mystérieux que le signe sur son bandeau frontal. Ce fut ses seules paroles. Après avoir répondit à son ancien ami, il allait porter le coup final.

D'un geste, il bougea sa lame pour trancher le cou. Genma, au prix d'une douleur, fit une permutation malgré qu'il ne sente plus un de ses bras. Malgré la surprise, même s'il se doutait qu'il allait mourir, il ne voulait pas mâcher le travail de l'ennemi. Oui, il devait considérer Hayate comme son ennemi.

La permutation lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté. Perdre autant pour une technique aussi simple, l'enrageait assez. Le ninjutsu pouvait passer aux oubliettes, arrivé à se point là. Restait le taijutsu et le genjutsu. Un plan se formait alors dans son esprit affaibli. Il n'avait aucune idée du taux de réussite mais il préférait cela à rester les bras croisés.

Hayate plonge vers lui avec son sabre. Genma savait le point faible d'Hayate, cela même qui avait causé sa mort. Il devait bloquer le sabre, il sacrifia son bras mort lors du précèdent coup. Tout devait aller très vite. La lame entra dans la chair de son bras, Genma malaxa du chakkra. Il s'avance vers Hayate, plonge de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Genjutsu.

Il n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre si la technique marchait ou non. Il sortit un kunai. Un coup à la carotide devrait suffire.

Cette fois, je te souhaite de reposer en paix. Quelle que soit la raison et la cause de ton retour. pensa-t-il. Et se fut sa dernière pensée.

Son jutsu n'avait pas fonctionné pour une raison obscure qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Et le coup qu'il voulait porter à la carotide, ce fut Hayate qui le lui porta.

Genma tomba. Le regard de l'ancien ninja de Konoha ne trahissait aucune peine, aucun remord. Rien. Aucune émotion.

_A suivre..._


	2. Silence

**Les dés sont jetés**

**Chapitre deux: "Une tempête de silence."**

Naruto s'était endormi sur le punching ball à l'effigié de Kakashi à force de le ruer de coup pour s'entraîner. Un ronflement assez bruyant ainsi qu'un mince filet de bave sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Sakura. Sasuke." Naruto dirigea son regard furieux vers le seul homme debout dans la pièce à par lui. "Salaud ! C'est toi qui leur as fait çà ?"

La silhouette au manteau possédant des nuages rouges avança d'un pas. "Itachi !"

Naruto courut vers l'Uchiha. "Tu vas le payer !"

Pour venger ses amis qu'il avait mit dans un sale état, Itachi eut droit à la totale des techniques de Naruto.

Multiclonage. Suivit de la plus douteuse, à cause de la rumeur selon lequel il aurait copié Sasuke, Naruto furie. Et enfin... et surtout plutôt, tandis que tout les clones disparurent, il en resta un. Pour pouvoir aider naruto à faire son attaque finale. Un rasengan surpuissant qu'Itachi reçut de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser au loin.

"Oh naruto-kun. Pardon de ne pas avoir remarquer avant ton charisme éblouissant." Dit Sakura avec des yeux amoureux.

"Ah ah, je te pardonne."

"Naruto, je reconnais que tu es bien plus puissant que moi." Dit Sasuke en mettant un genou à terre. "Je m'incline devant ta supériorité."

"Oh, arrêter, vous allez me faire rougir."

"Merci, naruto."

Naruto terrassant Itachi était un si doux rêve. Dommage qu'il soit brutalement interrompu ainsi que cet instant de paix. Des lumières s'allument soudain partout. Des ninjas courent sur les toits, dans les rues. Un son de cloche résonne pour avertir d'une alerte.

"Hein... quoi... non, non je dors pas." Naruto se réveille aussitôt, et s'écarte du mannequin comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré pour tomber sur son lit. Ses yeux encore embués de sommeil ne virent qu'un décor flou au début.

"Konoha est attaque. Que tous les ninjas se mobilisent aux portes du village." Criait une voix à l'extérieur.

Dès les premiers mots, Naruto eut comme un déclic et se leva immédiatement en parfaite forme. Fini l'envi de dormir, exit les membres croulant de sommeil. Le village était attaqué ? Une bonne raison pour se battre. Et Sasuke qui était encore à l'hôpital. Une occasion en or de se démarquer par rapport à lui.

Naruto sourit en imaginant la scène: Lui en train de raconter ses brillants fait de bataille à un Sasuke mourrant de jalousie.

Tel une tornade, Naruto fouilla dans sa chambre pour prendre ses armes, son bandeau et pour s'habiller en vitesse.

Plus une minute à perdre, l'entrée Ouest était la plus proche de chez lui. Il commencerait donc par-là.

Le jeune ninja sauta par la fenêtre ouverte et courut sur les toits du village, impatient de se battre pour tout s'en quoi il croyait.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ge... Genma." Kotetsu revenu d'avoir donner l'alerte ne put constater que trop tard, le cadavre de Genma. Son regard remonta lentement vers l'assassin de ce dernier et cette vision le pétrifia littéralement non pas de peur mais d'étonnement.

Hayate resta impassible, il semblait attendre quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Kotetsu se posait les mêmes questions que Genma se posait avant lui et pourtant il devait bien reconnaître la situation tel qu'elle se présentait devant lui. Hayate avait tué Genma. Il était un ennemi. Il ne le laissera pas avancer calmement sans rien faire. Surtout que les renforts le suivaient de peu. Peut-être était-ce le cas également pour l'ennemi ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de question.

Kotetsu allait se lancer sur l'ennemi mais une autre personne sortit du brouillard. Hayate se tourna et s'inclina devant cette forme ce qui arrêta net son assaut. Tandis qu'il sentait les renforts de Konoha dans son dos, les traits de l'inconnue se précisèrent. Elle portait un kimono noir et élégant couvert de dessin cousu d'or. Sur son front se trouvait un bandeau où était peint le même signe que celui d'Hayate. Son regard froid comme de la glace, ses traits étaient fins mais sévères. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes présentent et parlait plus pour elle que pour quelqu'un en particulier.

"Il est temps d'abattre Konoha." Arriver au nouveau d'Hayate, elle s'arrêta et eut un sourire capable de glacer le sang à tous ceux le voyant.

Elle tendit les mains vers le ciel. Kotetsu suivit par automatisme ce geste du regard et vit les nuages se rassembler comme pour former une tornade. Ce n'était pas du ninjutsu. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il l'ignorait, une seule chose était sûr, c'était très, très mauvais pour eux.

Il recula d'un pas et se retourna car il savait qu'une attaque semblant si puissante ne lui était pas destinée et son regard atterrit sur le palais de l'Hokage. A cet instant, il comprit.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Si Tsunade avait joué une partie de n'importe quel jeu ce soir là, elle aurait gagné. Et elle aurait été plus prudente, sans doute. C'est ce que l'Hokage pensait alors que l'alerte sonnait partout dans le village.

"Tsunade-sama !" Shizune entra en faisant claquer la porte.

"Si c'est pour m'annoncer qu'on nous attaque. Tu arrives légèrement en retard, Shizune." Dit-elle avec un sourire. Garder son calme était le plus important. Et puis, ne devait-elle pas aller au front plutôt qu'ici à regarder le spectacle ?

Shizune lança un regard à Tsunade qui voulait clairement dire : Mais comment peut-elle plaisanter dans une situation pareille ?

Avant de poursuivre.

"Non, Tsunade-sama, regarder dehors ! Le ciel !"

Tsunade regarda presque aussitôt et vit les nuages s'enrouler dans le ciel en spirale puis une traînée lumineuse descendre petit à petit. Elle étouffa un juron.

"Mais qu'est-ce..."

"Tsunade-Sama, il faut vous mettre à l'abri, tout de suite !"

"Ne raconte pas de bêtise, Shizune. Je dois aller me battre au contraire." Et Tsunade avança d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers la porte pour rejoindre le combat et pour savoir quel était cette étrange chose qu'elle voyait depuis la fenêtre. Elle ne connaissait aucun jutsu pouvant donner cet effet. Une technique interdite ?

Shizune étouffa un cri, l'Hokage se retourna pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette réaction mais n'eut pas le temps d'accrocher son regard à quoi que se soit.

"Pardonnez-moi." Lui souffla Shizune avant de pousser Tsunade par la fenêtre, profitant qu'elle avait baissé sa garde.

"SHI..." Elle ne put lui dire le moindre reproche, le moindre juron car elle avait vu pendant sa chute le palais où elle se trouvait, il y a un instant se détruire. Frapper par quelque chose ressemblant à de la foudre sauf qu'elle avait frappé horizontalement. Le toit du palais s'écroula. La pièce où elle s'était trouvée n'existait tout simplement plus.

Tsunade amortit sa chute de son mieux. La foudre devait venir de la technique qu'elle avait vue. Mais elle ne pensait pas à çà. Elle pensait à une personne qui était rester à l'intérieur.

"SHIZUNE !"

Elle n'eut que le silence en réponse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voilà la porte Ouest." Mais l'excitation en vue du combat descendit vite. Car il n'y avait personne. Aucun attaquant d'aucune sorte. "Quooiiii... J'ai choisi le seul endroit non attaquer ou quoi ?" Dit-il d'une voix déprimée.

Il vit alors la foudre ou plutôt le rayon s'abattre sur le palais de l'Hokage. Quand le nuage de fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus quand chose du palais.

La vieille... Oui, être le ninja qui a sauvé l'Hokage d'une mort certaine en l'aidant à sortir des décombres étaient une bien plus noble chose que de rester planter devant une porte.

Le jeune ninja fit une légère glissade pour faire demi-tour et courir vers le palais ou ce qu'il en restait.

"Alors nous allons devoir de nouveau nous battre." Dit alors une voix venant d'au-dessus de lui. La voix l'arrêta net car il la reconnut. Pas immédiatement, juste une impression de déjà entendu mais quand il leva la tête pour voir qui avait prononcé cette phrase, il sut.

Haku était là, accroupi sur le mur de la porte Ouest. Naruto cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un autre chasseur de déserteur. Mais c'était la même voix, les mêmes vêtements... Tout exactement identique.

Quand Haku descendit de son perchoir pour se retrouver face à lui, il vit que non. Tout n'était pas identique, le signe sur le masque avait changé. C'était une... croix si sa vision ne le trompait pas.

"Haku ? C'est bien toi ?"

"Malheureusement oui." Il eut un silence. La chose était tellement... surprenante que personne ne trouve plus rien à dire. Haku reprit. "Nous allons devoir nous battre."

"Mais.. Pourquoi ? Tu étais mort d'ailleurs. Et comment tu te retrouves vers l'ennemi." Naruto fixa à droite puis à gauche craignant l'arrivé d'une autre personne. "Et l'autre sans sourcil est revenu aussi ?"

Haku pencha la tête légèrement en avant, dans un signe de tristesse. "Non, Zabuza n'est pas revenu."

"Mais enfin ! Çà veut dire quoi tout çà !"

"Je suis trop insignifiant dans ce plan pour savoir par quelle malédiction je suis revenu à la vie."

"Quel plan ?" Demanda Naruto a qui tant de mystère ne lui permettait plus de rester en place.

"Le plan pour la destruction de Konoha."

_A suivre..._


	3. Un combat inévitable

**Les dés sont jetés**

**Chapitre trois: Celui qui ne veut pas combattre**

Naruto et Haku se faisait face devant la porte Ouest de Konoha. S'il ne manquait pas certaines personnes, le jeune ninja se serait cru replongé en arrière sur le pont de Nami no kuni. Le même brouillard et le même adversaire.

"Détruire... Konoha ?"

"Exact, et pour cela le chef de Shi no kuni à juger bon de ramener certains éléments comme moi. Pour que la destruction soit plus rapide."

Naruto commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de toutes ses explications. Il ne connaissait pas le village nommé et puis comment pouvait-on ressusciter les morts ? "Tu racontes n'importe quoi."

"Se sont des choses qui te dépassent Naruto." Haku écarta son regard pour regarder une maison sans vraiment la voir. "Je crois que si Zabuza n'est pas revenu aussi, c'est à cause de son caractère et à cause de moi. Il aurait certainement été un élément trop instable et n'aurait pas attaqué Konoha."

"Tu veux vraiment détruire konoha, Haku ?"

"Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance."

"Bien sûr que si !" S'emporta Naruto. "Tu peux choisir de ne pas obéir."

Haku répéta. "Tu ne comprends, ce sont des choses qui te dépasse. Qui nous dépasse tous." Il garda le silence avant de continuer. "Je dois attaquer Konoha par la porte Ouest. Mais il y a une seule chose que je peux encore choisir..."

"Quoi ?..."

Haku regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux. "Naruto, je vais te redemander ce que je t'avais dit lors de notre premier combat."

"...NON..."

"Naruto, tue-moi. Le seul choix qu'il me reste c'est de décider de ma mort. De ma seconde mort."

Naruto continuait à secouer négativement la tête aussi Haku insista d'un ton plus doux. "S'il te plaît, laisse moi le rejoindre."

"Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire çà une seconde fois."

Haku sortit des sembons. "De toute façon, nous devons combattre. Je suis un ennemi voulant détruire le village et toi un ninja voulant le protéger. L'affrontement est inévitable."

Haku fonça sur Naruto avec la même rapidité qu'autrefois. Naruto esquive un pas, sortit un kunai de son réservoir accroché à sa cuisse. Il ne voulait pas se battre mais il devait se défendre. Le kunai rencontre les sembons, les bras exécutent une courbe en arrière parfaite, emporter par le choc avec l'autre arme.

La pause ne dira qu'un temps. Naruto aurait bien essayé de ramener Haku à la raison mais il savait que la décision de celui-ci était prise... Les armes n'arrêtent pas de s'entrechoqué. Les adversaires ne bougent pas d'un pas, seul les bras s'animent dans une lutte sans mercie.

"Tu as fait des progrès Naruto. C'est une bonne chose pour moi..." Maintenant, le sembon et le kunai ne bougeaient plus, chacun mettait tout son poids dessus pour faire plier et reculer l'autre.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce combat n'avait aucun sens. Bon dieu, réveille-toi Haku... Arrêtons de nous battre pour détruire la source de tout çà."

Haku continuait de parler comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de naruto. "Toute fois... hélas, tu n'as pas le monopole du progrès."

De sa main libre, il composa les sceaux rapidement.

Technique secrète. Le brouillard fatal.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto put voir le brouillard changer de forme. Quand il le fit prendre un aspect semblant mortellement pointu, il comprit le danger.

Merde... pensa-t-il alors qu'il lâcha son kunai pour composé le signe de la chèvre.

Haku profita de l'ouverture laissée ainsi dans la garde pour attaque avec son sembon. Naruto recule et malaxa son chakkra à toute vitesse. La pointe le frôla tandis que le jutsu de Haku fonçait droit sur lui.

Heureusement, Naruto avait réussi sa permutation juste à temps pour tout éviter. Tout ? Pas vraiment.

"Ah, je vais ressembler à Iruka sensei maintenant..." se plaignit naruto et essuyant le sang venant de la griffure horizontale traversant son nez. Un souvenir du sembon d'Haku.

Haku était déjà dans son dos, prêt à attaquer de nouveau. Naruto composa le sceau pour le multiclonage. 4 clones parfaits apparurent.

Naruto enchaîna en décochant un coup de pied arrière à son adversaire qui le projeta dans les airs.

Lui et ses clones sautèrent pour être de nouveau à son niveau et en profitèrent pour donner un deuxième coup de pied encore plus puissant pour plaquer contre le sol Haku.

Pendant qu'il heurtait le sol, Haku lança quatre aiguilles qui transpercèrent les clones avec une précision proche de la perfection, les faisant disparaître.

Haku se releva quand Naruto eut touché le sol. Il retira son masque, celui-ci étant fissuré à cause de l'impact. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'Haku et pourtant il pouvait le voir maintenant. Le même visage, affichant un sourire. Le signe du bandeau avait aussi changé. Son regard était bleu, d'un bleu étrange.

Il composa de nouveau un sceau. Et des miroirs apparurent du sol, des miroirs de glace.

"Tu connais le moyen de défaire cette technique mais je vais tout de même l'utiliser contre toi."

"Euh, bien sur... Qu'est-ce que tu crois..." Le cerveau de Naruto fonctionna alors à plein régime. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout de la manière dont les miroirs avaient été brisés.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Haku pénétrait dans le miroir le plus proche de lui.

Alors qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas la moindre idée de plan, la première pluie d'aiguilles jaillit des miroirs. naruto se protégea du mieux qu'il put.

"Mais oui !" Naruto sembla se souvenir de la manière de faire. Il malaxa son chakkra dans ses pieds comme il l'avait appris durant la mission de Nami.

Le deuxième lancé vint peut de temps après. Naruto profita du chakkra pour faire un grand saut. Il évita ainsi tout les sembons mais... pas le miroir placé au-dessus de lui. Sa tête heurta la glace de plein fouet et il retomba brutalement sur le sol avec une bosse sur le haut de la tête.

"AIIEEEEEEEEE!" Hurla naruto en se roulant par terre, les mains sur la tête.

Le miroir n'était même pas fissuré...

Ce n'était pas grave, Naruto ne manquait pas d'idée. Il voulait détruire les miroirs mais ne pas blesser Haku. Même si celui-ci ne manquait pas d'essayer de le tuer. Il devait bien avoir un moyen de finir se combat autrement que par sa mort ou celle d'Haku, non ?

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras m'avoir, Naruto."

Naruto forma de nouveau la technique du multiclonage mais cette fois beaucoup plus de clones surgirent.

Haku lança de nouveau ses aiguilles. Les clones se placèrent en bouclier pour empêcher les projectiles de blesser l'original.

Un nuage de fumée créer par la disparition des clones envahit tout l'espace, se mélangeant au brouillard.

La fumée fut vite balayée par un puissant vent. Une tornade.

Naruto avait gardé un clone pour former un rasengan qu'il espérait assez puissant.

Le clone le lança vers le miroir en face de lui. Naruto tendit le bras devant lui, fermant les yeux dans l'attente de l'impact. Et priant pour qu'Haku ne soit pas dans le miroir qu'il allait frapper.

Naruto passa à travers le miroir, le brisant en mille éclats. Il était sortit de la technique, déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Les miroirs restant disparurent d'eux-mêmes. Haku apparut au centre, là où Naruto s'était trouvé, il y a peu de temps. Un petit filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre toujours souriant.

Naruto pensa que s'était le moment, s'il voulait gagner. S'il voulait gagner ...

Naruto fit une permutation pour se retrouver immédiatement en face d'haku. D'un geste rapide, il reprit son kunai pour viser la gorge d'Haku.

Haku ne fit aucun signe pour se défendre. Au contraire... il leva la tête, rendant le cou bien visible comme pour aider Naruto dans son geste.

Naruto s'arrêta au dernier moment, la pointe du kunai frôlait la gorge et restant là. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il était déjà mort, même s'il lui avait demandé.

"Haku... je..."

C'est alors qu'Haku saisit les bras de Naruto et de toutes ses forces, il le força à continuer le geste qu'il avait arrêté.

"NOOONNNN!"

Le kunai trancha le gorge. Du sang éclaboussa Naruto.

Haku se laissa tomber et le sang continua à couler... Lentement... horriblement lentement.

"Non..." répéta Naruto plus doucement en allant vers Haku. Il regarda les alentours, guettant un autre ninja. Il n'y avait de ninja médical quand on en avait besoin ou quoi ?

"Fini..." glissa Haku avant de cracher du sang. Il n'avait pas besoin d'achever sa phrase, Naruto avait deviné.

Il devait porter le coup de grâce. Il secoua négativement la tête.

Mais son regard triste et hésitant devient vite déterminé.

Il vit dans celui d'Haku un remerciement. Naruto n'essuya pas le kunai qui avait fait cette blessure à haku. Il s'approcha de lui, ferma les yeux et... acheva son adversaire.

"Adieu."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un instant, naruto était resté là, oubliant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Il avait oublié pour faire une chose plus importante à ses yeux. Enterré un ami.

C'était une tombe assez sommaire, dans la forêt de l'autre coté de la porte où ils s'étaient battus. Mais cela suffisait.

Naruto fixa la tombe. Il espérait que se serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il devra faire çà. Enterré quelqu'un après l'avoir tué. Et il espérait aussi qu'Haku avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Un bruit de feuillage le remit en état d'alerte et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Konoha était attaqué. Il devait retourner au combat et peut-être résoudre toutes ses énigmes dont le retour d'Haku faisait partis. Et il se rappela aussi pour le palais de l'Hokage détruit.

Il marcha aussi silencieusement que possible vers l'origine du bruit et vit...

"Kabuto..." souffla de surprise Naruto alors qu'il se cachait derrière un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas être vu.

A suivre...


End file.
